The Hunt
by kdrama-fan
Summary: 1919 ,Caroline Forbes est une infirmière au sanatorium Fleur-de-Lis , elle est de nature douce, attentionnée qui s'occupe toujours des autres, elle va rencontrer Rebekah Mikaelson et se lier d'amitié avec elle .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! J'ai décidé de me relancer dans les fictions. Au fait vous avez vu le final de TVD et TO ? Vous avez aimé ?

XxXxX

 _ **Sanatorium Fleur-de-Lis , Nouvelle-Orléans 8h00**_

Caroline venait d'arriver au sanatorium, elle était vêtue d'une coiffe d'infirmière, d'une robe grise recouverte d'un tablier blanc ainsi que des chaussures blanches à petits talons. Tout le monde au sanatorium appréciait Caroline elle était la lumière dans cet endroit sinistre ou une sévère grippe avait soudainement frappé La Nouvelle-Orléans . Caroline adorait ce métier, cela lui permettait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes . Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où les patients se multipliaient chaque jour . Caroline mit des gants et prit une bassine en se dirigeant rapidement vers un patient qui toussa gravement, quand elle arriva prés de lui il cracha beaucoup de sang sur Caroline.

« Là , tenez . » dit-elle d'une voix douce tendant un verre d'eau vers le patient qui buvait prudemment . Il avait arrêté de tousser et s'allongea en gardant fermement la bassine dans ses mains .

« Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi douce surtout quand un patient crache du sang sur vous . »

Caroline se retourna et vit une jeune fille blonde maquillée parfaitement et coiffée impeccablement.

«Caroline Forbes, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. «J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu es très appréciée ici. »

«Eh bien , je ne savais pas , à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda Caroline croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Rebekah Mikaelson ! »avoua-t-elle avec fierté . « Je suis ici depuis pas très longtemps c'est pour ça que tu ne me connais pas encore. »

« Cela doit être ça ! » plaisanta Caroline .

« Je crois que je vais bien t'aimer » avoua Rebekah un sourire amical sur ses lèvres rouges.

Caroline sourit à son tour en essuyant son tablier.

« Tu sais quoi, je t'invite à nous rejoindre moi et Geneviève à venir à une soirée ce soir » proposa Rebekah en montrant Geneviève d'un signe de tête.

Caroline observa Rebekah avec surprise avant de répondre « Oh...oui...oui , j'adorerais »

« Parfait à ce soir » salua Rebekah s'en allant avec grâce .

Caroline eut un sourire timide sur les lèvres, elle était certes appréciée ici mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amies. Caroline retourna à ses activités . Il y avait énormément de patients aujourd'hui et la plupart d'entre eux avaient perdu la vie, c'était la partie la plus déplaisante de ce métier, voir quelqu'un mourir était une chose que Caroline ne supportait pas . La fin de journée était arrivé à une vitesse affolante . Caroline mit son manteau et prit son sac et sortit du sanatorium, c'était une douce et chaude soirée d'été, elle respira l'air frais tout en prenant le chemin pour rentrer chez elle .

 _ **Appartement de Caroline 20H00**_

Après être arrivée chez elle , elle enleva sa veste et s'affala sur son lit en observant le plafond en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre . Elle se releva en enlevant ses vêtements sales et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle fit couler l'eau sur son corps une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de se décider à sortir . Elle enroula une serviette blanche autour d'elle, elle souffla un bon coup avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, elle regarda ses vêtements ne sachant pas quoi mettre .  
« Grr ! Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué de s'habiller ! » grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre .Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge,20H40. Elle devait se dépêcher, un peu plus tôt Rebekah lui avait dit dans quel club elles devaient se retrouver et l'heure à laquelle elle devait les rejoindre : 21H20 .Caroline souffla un bon coup avant de trouver une très belle tenue : une robe rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec un collier de perles blanches , et des gants blancs et des talons noirs . Elle décida de se faire un chignon décoiffé accompagné d'un bandeau de perles . Elle se positionna devant sa glace.

« Parfait, il ne manque plus que le maquillage » s'informa-t-elle à elle-même fière . Elle peigna ses lèvres de rouge et maquilla légèrement ses yeux, elle était enfin prête . Elle lança un regard vers son horloge il était 21H15 . Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée récupérant son sac et sa veste en direction du club..

 _ **Célèbre club de la Nouvelle-Orléans 21H25**_

Caroline était arrivée au fameux club qui était rempli elle s'avança jusqu'à apercevoir Geneviève et Rebekah, elle sourit et s'avança vers elles..

« Ah ! Caroline tu es enfin là ! » dit Rebekah enthousiaste .

« Bonsoir Caroline » salua Geneviève.

« Bonsoir. » répliqua Caroline en s'installant à leurs côtés retirant sa veste.

« Ouah, Caroline, j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais tu serais presque aussi belle que moi » plaisanta Rebekah en faisant signe de la main pour avoir un autre verre pour Caroline.

«Merci » remercia Caroline timidement .

«Alors avant que tu n'arrives , on parlait de mes frères » informa Rebekah buvant son verre .

« Tes frères ?! » répéta Caroline surpris , elle n'avait aucune idée que Rebekah avait des frères .

«Oui, ils sont justes là-bas » indiqua Rebekah en montrant du doigt deux jeunes hommes . Caroline pencha la tête afin de mieux voir . Elle put apercevoir deux hommes en costumes : un blond et un brun, elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus car elle n'arrivait pas très bien à voir .

« Elijah et Klaus... » informa Rebekah .

« Je n'arrive pas trop à les voir mais ils ont l'air très charmant » avoua Caroline.

« Elijah , Klaus » cria Rebekah ce qui surprit Geneviève et Caroline .

Ils levèrent tous deux la tête s'excusant auprès des personnes avec qui ils étaient en s'approchant d'elles .

« Rebekah, tu t'amuses bien » demanda Elijah

« Oui, je voulais juste vous présenter mes amies » dit-elle« Voici Caroline et Geneviève » présenta-t-elle en montrant Caroline et Geneviève .

« Enchantée Mesdemoiselles » dit poliment Elijah.

« Oui enchanté » répéta Klaus fixant Caroline avec insistance avant de jeter un regard à Geneviève et de revenir à Rebekah.

Caroline avait sûrement les joues rouges, Klaus avait des yeux bleus et ses cheveux étaient finalement châtains, ils étaient plaqués sur le côté, il avait aussi une barbe naissante , il était extrêmement séduisant . Elle détourna les yeux vers Elijah, il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés et son costume était impeccable .

« Excusez-moi Mesdemoiselles. » s'excusa Elijah en s'éloignant vers le bar .

La musique avait pris un rythme plus lent et les couples se plaçaient sur la piste .

Klaus observa Caroline se positionnant devant elle en tendant sa main .

«M'accorderait tu cette danse ? » demanda Klaus d'une voix rauque

Caroline passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en lançant un vif regard à Rebekah avant de revenir à Klaus .

« Euh ... oui pourquoi pas » répond-elle en plaçant sa main dans celle de Klaus .

XxXxX

Voilà la fin du 1er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire . Et je sais que le caractère n'est pas assez présent mais il arrivera bien assez tôt et je m'excuse si je fais des fautes d'orthographe, bonne lecture :) !

XxXxX

Klaus avait amené Caroline sur la piste de danse , il plaçait sa main libre dans le bas de son dos . Caroline positionna sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Klaus et son autre main dans la sienne . Klaus commença à danser au rythme de la musique.

« Comment as-tu rencontré ma sœur ? » interrogea Klaus en la regardant intensément . Elle était illuminée par les lumières du club ; elle avait des yeux gris comme la lune, des cheveux dorés comme le soleil, et la peau laiteuse, elle était extrêmement belle.

« Eh bien je...je l'ai rencontrée au sanatorium » dit-elle en détournant les yeux en remarquant que Klaus la dévisageait.

« Et toi, parle-moi de toi » quémanda-t-il en la rapprochant de lui ayant son visage à quelques centimètres .

Caroline planta ses yeux droits dans les siens, il avait des yeux tellement bleus, elle mordait la lèvre inférieure , puis elle releva la tète pour avoir un minimum de contenance..

« Je suis née à la Nouvelle-Orléans et j'ai étudié pour devenir infirmière, rien de plus »

« Bien... » Klaus n'en demanda pas plus voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas trop en parler .

La musique avait pris un rythme plus rythmé et la foule dansait avec enthousiasme . Caroline s'écarta de Klaus pour revenir vers Rebekah et Geneviève, mais Klaus ne l'entendait pas de cette façon . Il attrapa le bras, la faisant tourner .

«On n'a pas fini » informa Klaus en la faisant encore une fois tournée.

« Tu es un excellent danseur » informa Caroline un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et encore , tu n'as rien vu »indiqua Klaus en arquant un sourcil . Rebekah et Geneviève observèrent depuis leur table .

« Je suis assez surprise que mon frère danse avec Caroline » murmura Rebekah .

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Geneviève .

« Eh bien mon frère est...comme on peut dire un « voyou », un « mauvais garçon »qui ne s'attache pas à la vie humaine, c'est vrai nous sommes des prédateurs après tout » informa Rebekah en finissant son verre .

« J'aime bien les mauvais garçons, c'est totalement mon style » plaisanta Geneviève

« Alors mon frère Klaus te plaira » avoua Rebekah

Klaus et Caroline venaient de revenir vers la table tout en riant .

« On s'amuse bien ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Je dois avouer que ton frère est un très bon danseur Rebekah » dit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

Klaus haussa les sourcils , un sourire fier plaqué sur les lèvres .

« J'imagine, oui » répondit Rebekah

« Bien Mesdemoiselles, bonne soirée » salua Klaus lançant un regard en Caroline .

Caroline lui adressa un sourire timide .Après quelques verres Caroline décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle avait salué les filles en remerciant Rebekah mais elle se fit rattraper par Geneviève.

« Tu aimes bien Klaus ? » lui demanda-t-elle ce qui surprit énormément Caroline « Pardon ? »

«Tu ... » Geneviève allait répéter mais se fit couper par Caroline « non, j'ai très bien entendu , mais je ne comprends pas, il a l'air très charmant mais je ne le connais pas plus que ça donc non » s'énerva Caroline

« Je...je suis désolé, je dois paraître ridicule mais je trouve Klaus très charmant et je... » commença Geneviève

Caroline soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « J'ai compris , si tu veux être avec Klaus , soit avec Klaus , bonne soirée » salua Caroline avant de rentrer chez elle .

 _ **Appartement de Caroline 1H00**_

Caroline sortit les clefs de son sac et ouvrit la porte, elle s'empressa d'enlever ses chaussures et s'affalant sur son lit, c'était vraiment une bonne et surprenante soirée ; les verres avec Rebekah, la musique, l'ambiance et Klaus...surtout la danse avec Klaus c'était vraiment une merveilleuse danse, une excellente danse... « Grr arrête de penser à cette stupide danse » s'énerva Caroline en se relevant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en enlevant son chignon et se démaquillant . Ensuite elle retira ses gants ainsi que sa robe et mit sa chemise de nuit et s'installant sur son lit .

 _ **Maison des Mikaelson 2H30**_

Klaus était installé dans le salon sur son fauteuil avec un verre de Bourbon a la main .

« Ma chère sœur rentre tard de sa folle nuit » dit-il en ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir .

« Je peux de demander une faveur? »dit-elle se postant en face de lui .

Klaus porta son verre à ses lèvres en l'incitant à continuer avec son autre main .

« Reste loin de Caroline, ne t'approche pas d'elle, c'est une gentille fille de ce que j'ai pu voir, » justifia-t-elle d'un air sérieux .

Klaus eut un sourire amer, il posa son verre maintenant vide sur la table à coté de lui et se releva brusquent pour se planter devant Rebekah à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle put sentir la terrible odeur du Bourbon.

« Tu penses que tu peux me donner des ordres, à moi ?! » cria-t-il

Rebekah resta là immobile en attendant qu'il finisse « Si je veux Caroline où une quelconque fille je l'aurais est-ce clair ? » demanda-t-il la fusillant du regard sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Rebekah déglutit difficilement en hochant légèrement la tête « Parfaitement »

Klaus se retourna en prenant la bouteille de Bourbon en titubant légèrement et sortant de la maison

 _ **Appartement de Caroline 8H30**_

Caroline entendit un bruit qui devint de plus en plus fort , elle se releva les yeux à moitié fermée et dirigea ses yeux vers le téléphone qui sonnait . Elle se dirigea avec difficulté vers celui-ci .

« Allô ? » répondit-elle en frottant ses yeux en essayant de se réveiller, qui pouvait bien l'appeler un samedi matin .

« Ah Caroline ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Rebekah avec enthousiasme.

« Rebekah !? Comment a tu eu mon numéro ? » interrogea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son canapé en faisant attention au le fil du téléphone .

« Je suis Rebekah Mikaelson je sais absolument tout » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence .

Caroline eut un sourire en coin , elle s'attendait à ce que Rebekah dise quelque chose dans le genre .

« Cela te dirait de venir chez moi pour dîner ce soir ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Ce soir ? » répéta-t-elle avec surprise.

« Oui, pourquoi as-tu quelque chose de prévue ? »

« Non, non rien. Tu as demandé à Geneviève ? » s'interrogea Caroline .

« Non pas encore, je l'appellerais après toi, pourquoi ?

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée » avoua-t-elle croisant ses jambes .

«Pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien Klaus à l'air de bien lui plaire et je crois que je... » expliqua Caroline

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Caroline mon frère ne sortira jamais avec Geneviève, à vrai dire il ne sort avec personne , il est un monstre sans cœur qui ne s'attache à personne » dit Rebekah avec une pointe de colère.

« Peut-être qu'il ne s'attache à personne mais je ne crois qu'il soit un monstre sans cœur, il semblait très charmant hier soir » défendit-elle.

« Tu ne le connais pas donc c'est normal que tu dises cela, enfin passons c'est d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui ne tu'en fais pas » rassura Caroline.

« Super, on se retrouvera au club, à ce soir » dit-elle enthousiaste.

« D'acc... » Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle avait déjà raccroché .

Caroline souffla un bon coup se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds . Elle attrapa sa brosse à dents et son tube de dentifrice et commença à se brosser les dents . Après s'être brossé les dents elle déboutonna sa chemise de nuit et s'empressa de se glisser sous la douche .

 _ **Maison des Mikaelson 9h00**_

Elijah épousseta son costume et s'adossa sur la porte en bois qui donnait sur la chambre et Klaus, il fit remarquer sa présence en toussant légèrement . Klaus se releva subitement en posant ses yeux sur Elijah.

« Ah mon frère » salua Klaus tout sourire.

« Folle nuit à ce que je vois » informa Elijah en faisant un signe de tête envers une jeune fille qui était à coté de Klaus .

« Oh, oui tu sais ce que c'est » dit-il en se relevant cherchant ses vêtements du coin de l'œil . Elijah soupira un coup en mettant une main dans sa poche.

« Bien, je te laisse à...tes activités »il fit un signe de la main en montrant la jeune femme .

Klaus lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de fermer la porte .

Elijah croisa une Rebekah très souriante ce matin . Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour Elijah » salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour Rebekah » salua-t-il en retour.

« Tu es de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui » fit-il remarquer en ajustant ses manchettes en continuant la route avec elle .

« Oui, je pense que je me suis faite une amie, enfin je veux dire une vraie »avoua-t-elle, son sourire ne se décollant pas de ses lèvres.

« Alors je suis content pour toi » rétorqua Elijah en souriant.

« Elle vient d'ailleurs dîner, ce soir, avec Geneviève » informa-t-elle.

« C'est cette jeune femme qui était avec toi hier soir, la blonde ? » demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le salon.

« Oui exactement, j'espère que tu y assisteras et dis bien à Klaus de se tenir correctement » l'avertis Rebekah en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

« J'y veillerais. » Répondit Elijah.

 _ **Chambre de Klaus 10H30**_

Klaus était sur le lit, il boutonna sa chemise enfin il essayait, car la jeune femme derrière lui, les déboutonna . Il avait entendu toute la conversation entre Rebekah et Elijah, Caroline allait venir dîner ce soir , cela promettait d'être très intéressant il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main se glisser sur son torse .

« Non Klaus reste avec moi » quémanda une voix mielleuse .

« Écoute, c'était très bien mais j'ai mieux à faire » dit-il avec lassitude en se relevant du lit .

« Mais Kla... » elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle fut plaquée au mur par Klaus qui plongea les yeux dans les siens .

« Tu vas partir d'ici sans poser de questions et oublier ce qui s'est passé » dit-il en utilisant son pouvoir de compulsion.

Elle hocha la tête tel un automate en s'habillant rapidement et sortant de la chambre puis de la maison . Il mit son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures en s'en allant de la maison en attrapant sa veste au passage .

 _ **Appartement de Caroline 10H40**_

Caroline était installée sur une chaise en train de lire un livre, aujourd'hui le temps était très agréable, du soleil , un air chaud et frais à la fois . Elle avait opté pour une robe blanche qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux, un gilet noir et des chaussures beiges, elle avait attaché une partie de ses cheveux blonds en arrière en laissant l'autre partie libre , elle avait légèrement maquillé ses yeux . Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle e leva de la chaise en ajustant sa robe, Elle attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte avec stupeur .

« Kl... Klaus ?! » elle pensait à tout le monde sauf à lui .

« Bonjour Caroline, j'espère que je te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il les mains croisées derrière son dos.

« Non, je suis juste surprise... Mais comment a tu su où j'habitais ? »

« J'ai demandé aux infirmières du sanatorium » avoua-t-il observant l'intérieur de son appartement .

« D'accord... Oh je suis désolée, je... tu peux entrer » dit-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser passer . Il observa un instant Caroline avant de passer un pied dans l'appartement de Caroline ,il eut un sourire en coin avant de franchir totalement l'entré referma la porte en jouant maladroitement avec ses mains .

« Tu as un charmant appartement love »dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé d'un air charmant. Caroline ignora le surnom que Klaus lui attribua en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils .

« Merci, mais que fait tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse .

« Ma sœur t'a invité à dîner ce soir et moi je te propose de te faire visiter ma ville » dit-il simplement .

Caroline lui lança un regard incompréhension. « Tu veux dire maintenant ?»

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant , elle n'avait jamais vraiment visité la Nouvelle-Orléans de plus c'était en charmante compagnie.

« D'accord , alors allons-y » se décida-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte .

Klaus lui sourit avant de la rejoindre et de lui lancer un regard qui la déstabilisa .


End file.
